Le faiseur de rêve
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: L'histoire de Lao, l'histoire d'un papillon déchiqueté.


_"Zhuang Zi rêva un jour qu'il était un papillon, un papillon tout heureux de vivre. Mais bientôt il se réveilla et s'aperçut qu'il était Zhuang Zi. Il ne savait plus s'il avait rêvé qu'il était un papillon, ou bien s'il était un papillon rêvant qu'il était Zhuang Zi."_

_"Je me sens n'être plus dans l'univers qu'un caillou ou un arbuste sur une grande montagne. Conscient de ma petitesse, comment oserai-je m'enorgueillir ?"_

_Zhuang Zi_

* * *

Lao est un personnage énigmatique, qui ne se dévoile à personne. Personne sauf, peut être à Ran-Mao, sa fidèle suivante. Que se racontent-ils ces deux là quand ils sont sûr et certains d'être seuls, confinés entre les murs épais et l'ambiance capiteuse du salon « spécial » du chinois ? Quels mystères se divulguent-ils ? Qui connait le passé de cet homme influent ?

Lao signifie « homme de cœur », où l'a-t-il caché le sien ? Aux tréfonds de sa peine, tout au fond de son être, son être qui ne cesse de saigner depuis… Depuis ce jour où tout à basculé pour lui. Il n'a plus jamais été le même, ce petit garçon insouciant et rieur, qui aimait s'amuser avec sa sœur. Espiègle, curieux, fou… Où est-il passé ce petit garçon plein d'innocence ?

Les humains ont tout sali, ils lui ont volé sa pureté, mutilé sa vision du monde, bafoué son honneur. Ils lui ont arraché sa tendre aimée, sa sœur, sa princesse. Celle qu'il défendait en grand frère protecteur. Il n'a rien pu faire quand ces hommes l'ont emporté. Non, c'est une vision édulcorée des choses… Quand ces ignobles pourris l'ont sauvagement assassiné devant ses yeux. Lui ont arraché ses membres pour le simple plaisir de déformer, de démembrer.

Le monde de Lao s'est déchiré en lambeaux, comme les lames de chaires qui jonchaient l'herbe verte de la prairie. Le rouge venait poisser le coussin émeraude, souillant l'océan verdoyant quelques secondes avant… Impuissant, les bras ballants, les yeux inondés, le cœur ulcéré il était resté là, à contempler le plus abominable spectacle de sa vie. Tous ses rêves de garnement, brisés, éclatés, éparpillés. Sa sensibilité vola à travers la rafale qui emportait les restes de sa candeur. Balayé, expulsé, comme ce liquide biliaire qu'il tentait d'extirper au fond de ses entrailles. Ce tableau macabre lui avait arraché des hauts le cœur.

* * *

Depuis, Lao n'est plus le même. Il demeure distant, mystérieux. On ne sait pas de quoi sont composées ses pensées, mais par contre il observe. Tout ce qui l'entoure, les gens, les attitudes, les détails qui changent la trame d'un visage pour découvrir un mensonge, une gêne. Lao devint un traqueur. Restant en retrait mais pas moins au devant de la scène.

Il aime jouer, en tant qu'homme de pouvoir. Il symbolise la puissance de la mafia chinoise, La grande Triade, dont le nom est proscrit, on ne doit pas le prononcer. Il mène son double jeu d'une main de maître, feignant un détachement pour les affaires des autres. Mais dans l'ombre, il mène sa partie. Il avance ses pions dans le noir de la pénombre, où personne ne peut le soupçonner d'une offensive… C'est un stratège, un machiavel. Il ne supporte pas de se faire devancer, alors il attaque le premier. Il possède toujours deux ou trois coups d'avance. Et ce n'est certainement pas ce petit insecte insignifiant de compte Phantomhive qui risque de lui faire peur ! Ce gosse capricieux et inexpérimenté ! Il a tenté de se frotter à Lao, il le regrettera tôt au tard…

Lao reste généreux malgré son calvaire. Il tente d'offrir aux hommes un monde meilleur, à son niveau… Il espère amener le réconfort, la rêverie, la fantasmagorie aux pauvres fous qui peuplent ce monde… Il en a tant rêver lui, de ce monde parfait, sans larmes, sans cris, sans cette couleur rouge, qu'il hait tant… Oh, qu'il la déteste. Ce rouge carmin qui tache les âmes les plus nobles… Ce rouge de l'Enfer qui souille tout, lui il y a été confronté de près… Alors, Lao, vend du rêve, des songes enchanteurs pour quiconque ose franchir la porte de son salon atypique.

Les émanations vaporeuses embrument les pièces, laissant un voile imperceptible qui entête, qui brouille les idées. Un rideau transparent pour soulever toutes les mauvaises pensées, pour les faire taire. Les condamnés qui s'y aventurent se laisse transporter vers les nimbes du bien être, plus de douleur, plus de chagrin, rien. Il ne leur restera rien, une fois que la douce substance liquoreuse se sera infiltrée dans chaque fibre de leur être, chaque parcelle de leur derme. Ils connaitront enfin le repos éternel.

* * *

Lao n'est qu'un simple vendeur de songes, ni plus, ni moins.

Le papillon si gracile, si fragile a perdu ses ailes, il ne vole plus. Il ne risque donc plus de déclencher un cataclysme à l'autre bout du monde…

Les occidentaux ont terni son pays, à lui de plonger le leur dans les abîmes du néant. Réduire leurs espérances en miettes, ravager leurs esprits déjà malades… Lao malgré sa bonté feinte, porte en lui le désir de vengeance, cette haine tenace, que possède les guerriers de son pays. Il détruira le monde des occidentaux quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

Seule une personne possède le droit de résider à ses côtés, une seule personne qui a le droit à son respect, son amour fraternel… Cette petite chinoise qui ne parle pas. Se contentant de rester là, avec lui, pour lui. Cette poupée orientale, à la beauté blême des geishas d'autrefois. Elle, elle peut se permettre de connaitre le vrai Lao. En secret, quand ils sont seuls, il s'abandonne dans ses bras, et pleure. Il désespère sur ses années gâchées, sur ses espérances ternies. Lao enlève son masque d'impassibilité et redevient simple homme. Un homme qui a tant besoin de réconfort… Cette poupée de porcelaine la le lui apporte en silence immanquablement. En silence, comme pour ne pas dévoiler les secrets sibyllins. Détenus par elle seule, encore une fois.

Le papillon écorché se laisse capturer par une frêle jeune fille qui le berce doucement de ses bras couleurs safran. S'endormant à la nuit tombée, lavé de ses démons. Démons qui reviendront le hanter le lendemain, ainsi que les jours d'après… Il n'en sera jamais totalement débarrassé.

* * *

Lao… Quelle personnalité insondable, personne ne pourra donc percer ce mur de repentirs ?

Dors, doucement, tendrement, laisses-toi aller dans les affres du monde de Morphée, elle viendra te cueillir toi aussi, tôt ou tard, ne t'inquiètes pas. A ce moment là, tu pourras la retrouver… Sans que cela ne soit une chimère… Tu l'as retrouveras le moment venu… Pour le moment, contentes-toi de dormir, pour cette nuit, juste cette nuit, laisses tes cauchemars au placard.

Dors puisque ton garde fou veille sur toi.

**FIN**


End file.
